


Сатана приземлился близ Винницы

by siromanez



Series: Ukrainian tales [6]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Historical RPF, Ukrainian History RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate History, Cossack Hetmanate, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Happy Ending, Historical Fantasy, Historical References, Horror, Humor, Khmelnytsky Uprising, Original Character Death(s), Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Sarcasm, Torture, Ukrainian tales, Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Появление вблизи Винницы самого сатаны слегка озадачило полковника винницкого Богуна, но не испугало...Кроссовер с фильмом "Чужой против Хищника".Текст написан в соавторстве с юзером nolofinve.





	

Над Винницей сияли звезды.

Ивану Богуну, полковнику винницкому, редко доводилось любоваться звездным небом и размышлять о красоте божьего мира. Но нынче случился на земле мир, шаткий и быстротечный, и полковник разрешил себе думать не только о числе войск и запасах провианта. Правда, если бы полковника спросили, о чем его думы, Богун взглянул бы на небо еще раз, пожал плечами и ответил:

— Тишина... черт ее знает.

Тишину разрушил странный звук. Сперва он напомнил гул огромного майского жука, потом далекий отголосок грома. Близилась зима, мороз уже щипал за уши, ясное небо полнилось звездами, и никакой грозы не предполагалось в помине. Яркий след от падающей звезды разделил небо на части. Звезда выросла в огненный шар и скатилась за горизонт где-то у Бара, волоча за собою пылающий хвост. Земля задрожала и качнулась навстречу, словно во хмелю.

— Неужто снова король помер? — выдохнул джура за плечом Богуна.

— Разве что Карлус английский, — неслышно буркнул Богун.

— А то и сам Ярема! — добавил джура с восторгом.

Богун на язык был скор, но не успел ответить и снарядить молодого дурня в дорогу за мудростью — небо взревело и полыхнуло прямо в лицо не хуже взорвавшегося порохового обоза. Богун проводил еще одно догорающее небесное творение слезящимися глазами.

— Вот ведь, — сказал полковник, — чудны дела твои…

За спиной у него крестились и чертыхались, кто-то свалился с ног, кто-то проснулся и выскочил на мороз, готовясь к обороне.

— Сколько у нас селитры? — спросил Богун, возвращаясь к привычному ходу мысли, но тут же припомнил нужное сам. И добавил, постепенно повышая голос: — За Стрижавку полетела, к Черному лесу. Собирайтесь! И органку захватите! И гармаша!

Раздраженные козаки с тоской глядели на вошедшего в азарт полковника.

 

 

***

 

Максим Кривонос тащился теперь битым шляхом на Винницу, радуясь, что подморозило, и дороги перестали походить на рвы-ловушки для панцирных гусар. Ехал Кривонос с тайным посланием от Хмельницкого и лихими словами поминал в пути панов, точивших сабли в тылу у козацкого войска. Так резво точивших, что не знаешь, чья теперь сила в соседнем городке и что за напасть ждет за поворотом. Вот Бар Максим в этом году уже брал, а теперь большие сомнения, чей он, этот самый Бар. Потому Кривонос и свернул на Винницу, полагая, что уж Богун навел порядок везде, где дотянулся, и точно знает, как обстоят дела.

Кроме того, Богун был хорош собой, любезен, знал книжных слов без меры и повадку имел вполне шляхетскую, а главное, он был холост. Повсюду лучшие женщины, поощряемые родней, слетались к нему, как пчелы на сладкое, и состязались во всяких женских умениях, штурмуя неприступного полковника. Стало быть, у Богуна были лучшая еда, лучшая горилка, самая мягкая постель и лучшее общество во всей округе, не говоря об умелых белошвейках и прачках.

Всем ляхам на белом свете полагалось сейчас думать, что опасный головорез Максим Кривонос сидит где-нибудь за Львовом, а то и под самым Замостьем прикрывает спину буйному Тимошу и замышляет, как бы извести шляхту под корень и упиться шляхетской кровью. Сам кровопийца и головорез полагал, что прикрывать Тимошу спину — дело непосильное, и справиться с ним может один всевышний. О чем с крестьянской прямотой заявил Хмельницкому-старшему на малом совете. Хитрый Хмель его хорошо понял, внял и даже обнял. После того, конечно, как полковники и писарь вылезли из-под столов и попрятали выхваченные на всякий случай пистолеты.

Так и вышло, что Тимош и козаки Максима достались отчаянному Даниле Нечаю. Подсылы Нечая всюду распускали слухи, что Кривонос злобствует, требует крови и подбивает Хмельницкого идти на Варшаву, едва его остальная старшина удерживает, чтобы сам не пошел. Ляхи шуток не понимали и верили. А Кривонос, наказной гетман, под чьей рукой было четыре полка и без счету взбунтовавшихся хлеборобов, переодевшись простым козаком, беспрепятственно проехал с небольшим отрядом всю Украину с запада на восток.

И теперь решил за чаркой обсудить с давним побратимом свои тревоги. С Богуном они давно понимали друг друга с полуслова. Богуну можно было, не таясь, высказать в гневе, что некоторые из московских гостей в обращении с челядью живо напоминают Максиму знакомых с юности прихлебателей князя Вишневецкого. Пистолет сам прыгает в руки при виде союзников — так напоминают.

На этой нехитрой мысли ночное небо над головой Кривоноса завыло огромным раненым зверем, а потом вспыхнуло, будто солнце встало не в свой час. Конь под Максимом взбрыкнул, сдал назад и взвился на дыбы. За спиной кричали, испуганно ржали, и трещала обозная телега.

— Царица небесная! Настал последний день! — проорал кто-то особенно набожный.

— Чтоб у тебя чирей на языке вскочил! — перебил другой голос.

И тут небо громыхнуло снова.

Кривонос спрыгнул с коня и принялся его успокаивать. Небо погасло, но вдалеке разгорался пожар.

— А что, батьку, — начал самый молодой из козаков Максима, — не повернуть ли нам на Хмельник? И с полпути послать в Винницу человека другой дорогой.

Кривонос потер шрам от сабли на лице, как всегда делал в минуту нерешительности.

— Как думаешь, Васыль, — спросил он, — оно упало и взорвалось? Из Винницы это зарево видели?

— Как есть упало и взорвалось, батьку. И, почитай, к Виннице ближе будет, не могли не видеть. Только… — козак запнулся.

— Что такое? — переспросил Максим, нехорошо щурясь.

— Больно похоже на то, как попы сказывают. На люципера.

Кривонос хмыкнул. В нечистого он верил и побаивался, но только до той поры, пока не брал в руки саблю.

— Раз упало и взорвалось, туда и пойдем. Там мы Богуна и встретим, или я не Максим Кривонос. Где это видано, чтобы Богун прошел мимо чужой артиллерии и не позарился?

 

***

 

Богун недовольно разглядывал потемневший снег и спекшуюся землю, похожую на застывшую на морозе смолу. Место было жуткое, но ничего полезного для себя полковник отыскать не сумел. В землю глубоко встряла будто бы огромная искореженная мортира, сдвинуть ее с места не было никакой возможности, и ни сабля, ни выстрел не брали такой брони.

— Здесь вообще ничего не разобрать, — раздраженно заметил Богун, — а по снегу как стадо коров прошлось. Поглядите дальше, на шляху поглядите. Чует мое сердце, что-то отсюда вылезло.

— Думаете, найдем следы чертовых копыт? — пошутил джура. — А батюшка в церкви говорил, что сатана — то злой дух. А духи следов не оставляют.

В сатану Богун не верил.

— Стой, кто идет! Кто такие? — донеслось со шляха.

— А хоть бы и сам люципер, ты кто, чтобы спрашивать?

Богун вздрогнул, узнавая голос, будто отвечавший его мыслям, и пошел навстречу.

— Ну что, друже, — голос Кривоноса приближался, — эта кулеврина будет поболее тех турецких, что в Крыму на стенах стоят? Такую даже тебе не утащить, никак не исхитриться.

Кривонос широко раскрыл побратиму объятия.

— Максим, каким ветром тебя к нам занесло? Разве ты не наводишь ужас на Варшаву?

Богун только крякнул, так сильно Кривонос его прижал.

— Тише, Иване, — прошептал Кривонос, — не поднимай только шуму, тут дело дюже странное. Не знаю, как и сказать.

— Не встретил ли ты в лесу нечистую силу? — Богун изумился, что Кривонос правдиво напуган. А напугать его было очень нелегко.

— Иди за мной к обозу, — все так же тихо ответил Кривонос и подхватил Богуна под локоть, — только хлопцев с собой не зови покуда.

Последняя телега была завалена соломой. И на едва присыпанную первым снегом землю в одном месте капала кровь.

— Посмотри.

Богун разгреб солому. Посмотрел. Снял шапку, постоял, снова надел. За прошедшие несколько лет он навидался всякого и думал, что страшнее лубенской дороги, обставленной колами с умирающими на них людьми, уже не увидит. Однако вышло иначе.

— Ну что? — услышал он Кривоноса.

— Ляшские штучки? — начал Богун неуверенно.

— Ты хоть сам себе веришь? — спросил Кривонос с нажимом. И пояснил, тщательно отмеряя слова: — Мы нашли их в лесу, недалеко от дороги. Один из моих хлопцев свернул по нужде. Два тела. Мужики. Подвесили их за ноги очень высоко, мы едва сняли. Неподалеку следы лошадей и повозки. Лошади были чем-то напуганы и понесли. Иван, сорвать разом с живого человека кожу или оторвать голову вместе с куском хребта, какая ж это сила нужна? Погляди на хребет. Не пилили и не рубили.

— Если к четверке лошадей привязать за шею да за ноги и четвертовать…

Кривонос только молча смотрел на него.

— Тогда что это было?

— Сатана, — Кривонос перекрестился. — Ты видел ночью падучую звезду? Сам нашел железную повозку. Вот это он и был.

Богун позабыл про манеры и почесал под шапкой затылок. Падучие звезды он видел. Но отказывался верить, что у люципера были настолько срочные дела в Виннице. Никуда не годное объяснение. Правда, оторванные головы изрядно смущали Богуна. Он понимал любую жестокость в гневе или ради устрашения и насмотрелся на нее, да и сам немало запугивал ляхов. А в этих смертях не было вовсе никакого резону. Однако страшная гибель людей, отданных гетманом под его защиту, требовала разбирательства.

Кривонос кивнул, вполне одобряя его мысли.

И тут раздался топот копыт. От Винницы мчались что есть духу разведчики, которых Богун еще с ночи отправил к Бару.

— Полковнику! — прокричал козак, едва сдержав коня. — Там такое! Люди бегут из Бара к нам. Наши, паны, ляхи, все! Даже жовниры. Кто конный, уже прошли половину дороги.

 

— Жовниры в Баре? — недобро удивился Кривонос. — Холера! Бар я уже один раз брал.

Богун отмахнулся от приятеля.

— Жовниры бегут под мою защиту? И что говорят? Что они такое встретили, что испугались его больше, чем Богуна?

— Сатана в Баре, — твердо сказал второй лазутчик. — В один голос все так и твердят — сатана.

Богун крякнул с досады.

— Ну что ж, — услышал он голос побратима. — Поглядим, будет ли сатана страшнее Кривоноса.

 

***

 

К вечеру отряд под предводительством Богуна медленно въезжал в распахнутые настежь ворота Бара. Кривонос поглядел на поврежденную стену каштелянского замка, на ворота и покачал головой:

— Сколько помню осад, первый раз вижу, чтобы городские ворота вышибли изнутри.

От опустевшего Бара веяло ужасом. Некоторые из встреченных в дороге людей бежали из города в одних рубашках и даже босыми, как встали с постели. А из провала в замковой стене торчала громадная черная блестящая подкова. Будто ее действительно сатана потерял.

— Что это за чертова причандалина? — вопросил в пространство Кривонос и полез за трубкой.

Богун скомандовал подъехать поближе, он начинал думать, что орудий у него маловато. В замке было пусто, только во дворе, заваленном камнями из разрушенной стены, лежали несколько мертвецов.

— Вот тебе, Максим, и след чертова копыта, — Богун взглянул на приятеля, который задумчиво посасывал трубку. — А где же сам черт?

— Вернулся в ад, — пожал плечами Максим. Сзади хохотнули и умолкли. Козаков удерживал на месте только гонор и страх показаться трусами перед полковниками.

Богун соскочил на землю и скомандовал:

— Терешко, Зинько, за мной. Максим, если что, так принимай полк.

— Ты здесь полковник, но лучше бы вместе.

— Обожди.

— Ладно, — сдался Кривонос.

С двумя козаками Богун медленно и с опаской вошел в нижний зал замка. Пусто. Он потрогал трещину в стене и серьезно задумался над тем, какого роста был нечистый, чтобы переломить замковую стену как сухую ветку. Его размышления прервал слабый стон. На полу между камнями пошевелился человек, которого Богун сперва принял за покойника.

Иван присел и осторожно освободил раненого от каменных осколков — жовнирский мундир.

— Что случилось? — спросил Богун по-польски.

— Ночью как грохнет, — простонал поляк, — я в карауле был, выбежали мы... Все в дыму. И сатана! Черный, скользкий, с хвостом. Зубы в два ряда. Человека пополам перекусывает.

— Откуда он взялся? — допытывался Богун.

— Пули его не берут... Сразу порвал нескольких наших и исчез в руинах.

— Так он еще здесь?

Лицо жовнира исказилось от боли. Богун невольно оглянулся. Зинько с Терешком уже вынули пистоли из-за поясов и настороженно осматривались. Терешко пистоль держал в левой руке, а правой крестился. Поляк тем временем забился, будто припадочный, изо рта у него пошла кровь. И вдруг человек словно взорвался изнутри — полковник едва успел отскочить, выхватывая саблю. Терешко за его спиной не выдержал и заорал от ужаса. В ответ кто-то пронзительно заверещал.

Из груди жовнира медленно поднималось создание размером с кошку, склизкое, как жаба, но со змеиной головой и ловкими, хваткими лапками. Изо рта твари торчали длинные острые зубы.

Богун рубил и рубил гнусную тварь, пока не запыхался. Потом вытер рукавом лицо и посмотрел на оцепеневших козаков.

— Уходим, — мрачно приказал полковник. — Глядеть по сторонам, стрелять во все, что движется, по пять раз стрелять, чтобы места живого не осталось. Факелы! Прихватите факелы, коли увидите.

— Я бы замок подпалил, — раздался от входа в зал голос Кривоноса, так и не выпустившего трубки изо рта. — Кто знает, сколько их еще вылупится, этих сатанят. Расползутся. Ну, и старый черт где-то здесь.

Богун обвел взглядом лежащие в зале мертвые тела. В замке могли прятаться живые.

— Подпалить, стать снаружи, зарядить орудия и ждать, — настаивал Кривонос. — Может, чертяка полезет назад, к своей подкове.

Полковник винницкий еще раз поглядел на растерзанное тело жовнира и тихо произнес:

— Никто не заслужил такой смерти. Даже лях. И сгореть заживо — тоже не заслужил.

Не то чтобы Богун плохо знал Кривоноса, просто ему было о чем подумать, и навалилось разом много забот. А факелы в замке оставались. Так что никто не удивился, когда через час замок уже пылал.

 

***

 

Из предосторожности Богун приказал разбить лагерь за стенами города. Они с Кривоносом держали совет и сошлись на том, что ночью надо делать новую вылазку. Перво-наперво, утихнет немного пожар. Нечистая сила в светлый божий день сидит по щелям, а ночью выходит. Тут бы чертяку и заарканить. Терешко, отправленный полковником в соседнее село, вернулся с парой ведер святой воды и бочонком горилки, а следом за ним увязался сельский батюшка. Порох и селитра у Богуна были свои, смолой и паклей разжились в опустевшем Баре. Отслужили походный молебен. Освятили сабли, пистоли и луки со стрелами, и даже органу и походную пушку, все честь по чести.

Порешили, что Кривонос с десятком козаков и гармашом встанет прямо на выходе из замкового двора и даже посадит людей на стену. Там же поставят пушки, органу и приготовленные бочки со смолой.

— А мы войдем и станем выманивать нечистого, — пояснял остальным Богун. — Когда он бросится за нами, бегите к воротам. Стреляйте и бегите к воротам. Там уж его встретят пушками и горящей смолой.

— Дак оно, может, привыкло к ней в аду, — пошутил Зинько.

— Ну и пусть убирается домой, — рявкнул полковник, — смолу пить, а дегтем закусывать.

Вооруженные с головы до ног козаки прошли по темным улицам города. Священник шел с ними, торжественно сжимая обеими руками большой серебряный крест — единственную драгоценность сельской церквушки. Батюшка надеялся доказать всем окрест, что в изгнании нечисти он сильнее городского ксендза.

Бесовская подкова больше не лежала смирно на руинах, она мигала странными болотными огнями. С одного боку появился лаз, из которого лился синий, мертвецкий свет. Богун крепче сжал саблю, в левую руку взял пистоль и двинулся к лазу.

Внутрь подковы вел длинный сияющий проход. Послышался шорох, и Богун едва не выстрелил себе за спину, но вместо ожидаемого беса увидел Зинька.

— Чтоб тебе до веку не спать спокойно, я чуть на тебя заряд не потратил. Какого лешего ты за мной полез?

— Спину вам прикрыть, — промямлил Зинько.

Богун хмыкнул и двинулся вперед с оружием наготове.

Проход вел к мерцающей лживыми огнями пещере. Прямо в середине было большое окно, глядевшее в бессмысленную черноту. Перед окном стояли два причудливой формы сиденья.

— Немаленькая дупа у этого сатаны, — пробормотал Богун.

Зинько пожал плечами и стал ощупывать противоположную стену. От его прикосновений что-то зашипело, и стена сдвинулась в сторону, открывая еще один проход. Осторожно заглянув внутрь, Богун и Зинько сплюнули и перекрестились, прямо с пистолями в руках.

— Бесовские яйца, — заключил Богун. — Одно вроде разбито. Вылупился чертенок. А где же сама чертова матерь?

— Может, еще в замке? — нахмурился Зинько.

Богун решительно повернул назад, к выходу:

— Сейчас проверим.

Зинько заорал вдруг что было сил и пальнул вверх. Нечистый, похожий на древнего змея из Псалтыря, сидел прямо на потолке, раскрыв громадную зубастую пасть. Богун недолго думая тоже пальнул по бесу из пистоля, целя в глаз твари. Чудище рухнуло на пол, щелкнули челюсти — и половины Зинька просто не стало. Богун выхватил из-за пояса второй пистоль, но тварь двигалась слишком быстро и пуля ушла в сторону. Он успел выскочить из пещеры и помчал к лазу. Черт, раненый и разъяренный, преследовал его по пятам.

Больше всего Богун опасался, что сатанинский зверь нагонит его еще внутри или бросит погоню и вернется к гнезду — лови его тут, где он знает каждую щель. Но бес дышал прямо в спину. Снаружи донесся голос Терешка, Богун инстинктивно пригнулся, прыгнул и выкатился из лаза. В тварь, прыгнувшую за ним, полетели горящие стрелы.

Полковник заорал и начал размахивать саблей, отвлекая чудовище.

— К воротам! Гоните к воротам!

Бес на мгновение подался назад к лазу. Но с того боку тоже стали палить, словно в атаку шли. Между руин показались вооруженные пистолями и копьями ляхи во главе с самозваным каштеляном Бара паном Замойским. Из-за их спин выглядывал ксендз с высоко поднятым крестом.

Разъяренное чудовище бросило Богуна и метнулось к ляхам. Полковник заорал на лучников, и те выстрелили еще, но черт уже схватил какого-то жовнира и стал трясти им, как кот мышью. Вне себя от злости и кляня ляхов на чем свет стоит, Богун кинулся к твари и подсек саблей лапу. Черт повернулся, выпустил свою жертву и открыл окровавленную и полную слизи пасть.

Белый свет в глазах Богуна сошелся клином и стал размером с крохотное окошечко в хате-мазанке.

— Иван! — заорал кто-то сзади. Раздалось знакомое шипение, свист…

Черт бросился вперед — Богун тоже. Он кинулся на землю и покатился чертяке в ноги. Над его головой пролетели три малых ядра и десяток тяжелых пуль, ударили в зверя и отбросили его назад. Полковник выдохнул и коротко помолился за гармаша, Кривоноса и органку.

Краем глаза он заметил, что по двору покатилась горящая бочка, за ней вторая.

«Максим не выдержал», — пронеслось у Богуна в голове, — «не дождался».

Израненный бес споткнулся о бочку, вторая ударила его по лапам. Огонь охватил скользкую черную кожу. Горящая тварь метнулась по руинам вверх, но ее догнала следующая порция ядер и дроби, просто оторвавшая бесу голову. Богун устало глядел, как безголовая тварь завертелась, сорвалась и рухнула со стены. Волна жуткой вони накрыла двор. Полковник зажал рукой нос и выругался.

— Богун!

Орал пан Замойский, с ужасом тыча куда-то в противоположный бок двора. Там на разрушенной стене стоял другой бес, чем-то схожий с людьми, только выше, крепче, и разодетый в блестящую серую броню и огромный шлем с забралом. В руках у новой твари было копье, а спину ей прикрывали сотоварищи. Богун застыл посреди двора, будто соляной столб, не в силах пошевелиться от усталости. Он лишь глядел, как панцирный бес спускается со стены и идет прямо к нему. Позади пан Замойский лихорадочно перезаряжал пистоль и командовал стрелками. Где-то вдалеке орал на гармаша Кривонос. Ксендз на польской стороне и поп на козацкой наперебой распевали псалмы.

Но Богун вдруг увидел то, от чего в голове у него помутилось от бешенства. Он еще успел подумать, что верно так и бывает с Кривоносом, когда тот идет в бой. А дальше видел только одно: на поясе у огромного панцирного беса висели два человеческих черепа с обломками хребтов.

— Ах ты, скотина! — радостно крикнул полковник. — Безвинных селян обижать?! Безоружных? В панцире против голых рук? А ну иди сюда. Я тебя вызываю! Один на один!

На груди у беса что-то замигало и зашипело. Он провел лапищей по телу, и Богун увидел, что панцирь медленно открывается. Бес уронил на землю копье и обнажил огромный клинок. Потом опустил забрало, открывая морду, с которой торчали жучиные жвалы.

— Ох ты ж и красавец, — распинался Богун, слыша себя будто со стороны, — вот же я тебя посеку в капусту.

— Богуне! — раздался голос пана Замойского, — не маш права. То мое, я мам поединковать.

— Пан Замойский, идите вы в Польшу. Вы и так в нашем Баре засиделись. Я первый вызвал, я и буду драться.

— Подожду, пока он тебя выпотрошит, — бодро отозвался каштелян.

— Не дождетесь! — полковник оглянулся на Кривоноса и гармаша, кивнул им и бросился вперед, очерчивая саблей круги.

Бес бился молча. Несмотря на рост и вес, он оказалась прытким и быстрым. Очень скоро винницкий полковник понял, что враг ему не по силам, но сдаваться не собирался.

— Поджилки ему режь! Поджилки! — кричал где-то совсем рядом Кривонос, не решаясь вмешаться. Но Богун обессилел, он просто поскользнулся в луже слизи и покатился по камням, сабля выпала из руки.

Бес подошел и навис над ним. Три других демона медленно спускались со стены. Козаки и поляки сбились в одну кучу, держа оружие наготове.

— А-а! — заорал раскрасневшийся пан Замойский, выхватил у какого-то из своих жовниров копье, выскочил вперед и ударил себя в грудь кулаком.

Враг оставил безоружного Богуна и обернулся. Замойский потряс копьем и метнул его верзиле в лоб. Бес покачнулся, а потом с глухим звуком повалился мордой вперед. Под изумленными взглядами козаков и ляхов два других панцирных беса подняли труп и поволокли к мигающей огнями чертовой подкове. А третий оглядел Богуна, Замойского и что-то прохрипел.

— Пан, — устало начал Богун, — я не знаю, кто вы, но ваш товарищ сотворил бесчестный поступок, убивши двух селян. Я, полковник винницкий Богун, по воле гетмана Хмельницкого… Если вы разумные... разумные…

Шкатулка на груди беса захрипела. И вдруг из нее явно донеслось:

— Завершен. На разумных не охотятся.

Пока Богун переваривал услышанное, бесы залезли в подкову, и дыра в ней закрылась. Подкова зашипела, дрогнула и под ошарашенные вопли людей во дворе медленно поднялась в воздух и полетела прочь от замка.

— Вот ведь, — проговорил Богун задумчиво, — и откуда оно взялось на наши головы?

Пан Замойский поглядел на Богуна, подергал себя за ус и покачал головой. Потом перевел взгляд на Кривоноса и с деланым изумлением всплеснул руками:

— Матка боска! Кого я вижу! Да это ж горлорез Кривонос. Что, не дается вам наше Замостье, бросили дурную затею? Скотина возвращается в стойло?

Богун заскрипел зубами с досады.

— А ты, лях, — рассмеялся Кривонос, — за родным гнездом затосковал? Много вас, Замойских, все одно не видать тебе Замостья. Не про твою честь наследство.

— Да ты… Да ты…

— Да я Бар взял! Уже второй раз. Так и станут говорить. Или не я, а Богун, — побратим подошел к Богуну, протянул руку, подставил плечо. — Лучше все же, если Богун.

 

***

 

Два часа спустя Богун лежал на возу и глядел в небо. Обоз неторопливо двигался в сторону Винницы.

— Лях сейчас письмо шлет, расписывает, что я тут ошиваюсь, а вовсе не под Варшавой, — недовольно гудел Кривонос. — А самое время было всыпать этим ляхам перцу!

Богун искоса глянул на друга и покачал головой:

— Разумные на разумных не охотятся, хотя бы этой ночью.

И он проводил взглядом летучую звезду, что плыла по небу над Черным лесом.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 _Органка_ — скрепленные вместе несколько легких пушек, пищалей и мушкетов, стрелявшие на манер батареи, одновременно.

 _Гармаш_ — пушкарь.

 


End file.
